How it Started
by Daughters.of.Aphrodite
Summary: How do you think Silena spent the last days of her life? In laughter, and love! It's Silenas point of view since the Battle of the Labyrinth. Please READ and REVIEW! Thanks!
1. Pretty much, a goddish day

**Writers notes: Ok I'm super bored, Easter break ends today and I am stuck at home watching _My Big Fat Greek Wedding _Over and over again.. so yeah, Silena and Charlie are my favorite-ish people in the series _Percy Jackson etc. _So heres a little something I hope you enjoy. **

**PS. I really don't know where people keep getting the idea that Silena had dark hair... shes blonde. TRUST ME.. I'm a ninja.**

Never had I been so glad to be back in my cabin, but after fighting a lode of monsters and spending 2 days running around helping the people who did get hurt, well all I wanted to do was breathe. Just some weeks ago Annabeth and Percy found the entrance to the labyrinth and got a quest to- well I guess you know the story. Any ways, the fighting hasn't ended, that I know... and the worst part was... it's all my fault. I can't turn my self in, Luke would kill me. I use to think death was a fear, now it seems necessary. I would die for my camp, for Camp Half-Blood.

"Silena, are you in here?" A familiar voice interrupted my thoughts, I pulled my sleeve down to cover my bracelet.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked getting up from my bunk. Kim walked into the room and had a strain look on her face, I had really never seen everyone so tired before.

"Will you help get settled over at the Big House? They need all the head counselors there for some kind of meeting," She said running out of breath.

"Yes, thanks, and Kim, really good job out there. I'm really proud of all of you." Her smile made me feel a bit better. All thought the Aphrodite kids didn't do all the fighting, but we had our share of monsters. We owe most of it to the Ares and the Hephaestus kids, the camp seemed lifeless, no joy in anyones face, not even a smile, just fear. That idiot Luke just had to go and listen to Kronos. Yeah, He came to me in dreams too, but did I listen to him? No. I just listened to Luke, now look what has happened; A war. I got to the main house just as Tweedledum and Tweedledee (also known as the stroll brothers) did.

"Hey Silena," they both said at the same time adjusting them self to both my sides.

"Hey guys, are you two ok?" I guessed they where but Conner did have his hand wrapped on bandages.

"Yeah except, you know-" Conner rose his hand and smiled.

I smiled back, and we walked in the door. Chiron was waiting for all of us inside, he was on his wheelchair, "Counselors, please have a seat." he announced to us as he saw us.

"Whats this about?" Travis asked us.

"It's probably about what we are planing next, ya know," Conner responded.

Before any of us could say anything, Chiron spoke again.

"Let's have a moment for all those we lost in the prior attack," he tilted his head down.

I taught about the fight, and how I owed Charlie Beckendorf my life.

I was to run through the battle field to help the Apollo kids on the other side of where I was, I took a sword from the ground and prayed to the gods I would remember the things they has taught us in sword fighting. Anyways, I got caught up fighting with some kind of ugly snake woman. She was about to stab me if it wasn't for Charlie who with one arrow he shot, killed it, well not exactly, just made it go away. He wasn't even 3 feet in front of me... no, he was on the other side of the field. I never had the opportunity to thank him.

"And once again, this summer is coming to close, I would like to know how many of you are staying through out the year. So?" Chiron looked around for us to answer.

"I'm staying," Charlie said out loud. I turned to him, he was wearing a black t-shirt that marked his athletic body. His light brown eyes were so dreamy, I could get lost in them. He noticed I glanced at him and smiled at me. Ok, embarrassing much?

"Silena is staying too, and so am I," I turned to Katie Gardner, one of my best friends at camp, even though we weren't from the same cabin, we still had a deep connection.

"We might stay," Travis answers for both him and Conner.

"Me too," Annabeth said quietly entering the room and taking a seat next to Percy.

"All right, I'll put you four in charge of some activities over the year, is that alright?" Chiron asked.

We all nodded, and then he told us we should all get rest.

Most people left, I didn't, I was waiting for the right time to talk to Charlie. I began to think about my mother, and what she told me last time we spoke, I remember it clearly she said, "You have a gift Silena, no other daughter of mine is as potential as you, just remember to listen to your heart," I don't know if she meant it, or if she just says that to all of her favorite. My mother is so beautiful, same blonde hair as me, same blue eyes, yet we are so different. Someone cleared their throat behind me to get my attention. It was Charlie.

"Hey," he said with his amazing voice that could melt me.

"Hey! I never got the chance to thank you," I said... randomly.

"For what?" He asked

"For saving my life, from that snake lady," I said, and he smiled.

"That was nothing, you've saved me before," he said humorously.

"Yeah when?"

"Last year, remember, you told me bravely, 'watch out for that branch,' if it wasn't for you I could have tripped." He said, and I laughed. No one could make me laugh like he can.

"I guess we're even now,"

"Nah, I don't believe in the whole, 'I do something for you, you do something for me' scenario." he said.

"Thats nice, I never thought about it,"

He smiled, "So, you're staying for the year?"

"Yup, another year in boarding school in Cali while my dad is in Italy? No thank you. I would much rather stay here." I said, "you? What's your story?"

"I just think I have to stay here, ya know' just train and learn," He finished with a gesture.

"So.. last year of high school?" I asked

"Yeah, exciting, I'm basicly done. All I need are a few more English practices and that's it." He said looking relieved.

"Wow, time goes by pretty quickly, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, I remember the first time I met you," he seemed to daze off for just a moment which made me laugh, he had made this adorable face, I couldn't help it. "what?" he asked a little out of it.

"Nothing- you just, you made a cute face just then," I said. What? I always say what's on my mind.

He blushed but then quickly turned back to his senses. "Well, you're cute most of the time,"

"Hold up... Most of the time?" I asked humorously trying to set the mood from kind of awkward to okay.

" The rest of the time you're beautiful," he finished with another smile, and blushing.

"That's sweet Charlie, you just made my day," I hadn't realized how the Stroll brothers hadn't even left the room.

"Oh, don't mind us," Travis spoke up as he noticed I had glanced over to them.

"Yeah, hadn't even noticed you we're there," I said sounding a bit rude.

"Really Silena, do you get that lost in Beckendorf's eyes to the point where you can't even notice your surroundings?" Conner said, I blushed and Charlie, well he blushed too, and tried to hide it by pointing out to the Strolls they have nothing better to do than stalk me.

**Okay, so what ya think?? Let me know and chapter two will be out in like 3 days or so.. maybe more.. I don't know.. **


	2. I want fire, I get flowers

**Chapter 2!!! School is so getting on my nerves, writing is ssooo helping with getting by these days. Again, thanks for all you reading this, and comment on what you think should happen next :D. **

Everything went as usual for the rest of the day, it was my cabins turn to lead with the campfire songs and stuff. To be really honest, I've never likes the whole 'camp' idea, until I arrived in Camp Half Blood, I would picture camp way different.

I totally remember my first day at camp, around 6 or 7 years ago. My 'friend', who turned out to be a Satyr later, his name was Oliver, he lead me to this camp one summer by telling me it was a huge shopping mall with a Louie Vuitton store where everything had a 50% off discount. What? I was like, 10; and as a daughter of Aphrodite I could not possibly let that go by. Anyways, once I got here, I fell in love with this place.

"So S, a little birdy told me you have the hots for some particular boy who's first name beggins with a C and ends with arlie?" Veronica Shall asked me as we walked back to our cabins.

"Oh well.. birds lie sometimes." I said, trying (notice how I said 'trying') not to turn pink. I didn't have the hots for him, right? I mean he is super cute, and he has saved my life more than twice.

"Right, well do you?" she asked still not convinced.

"I.. I dont know," a flickering light caught my eye. "Veronica, why don't you finish packing up... tomorrow is like, the last day of camp and stuff." I tried to keep my cool, but at the same time, I thought something was on fire or something. I walked away with that.

Okay, I knew it was nothing serious but I was curious to follow that light. The closer I got, the clearer I could see the lighted figure. Until I reached.. her. It was my mom. She seemed to be waiting for me, since she was facing me and smiling with her beautiful perfect smile, and glowing blue eyes, every gold hair in place.

"Silena, I've been waiting." She said calmly, her white dress followed her every curve like a gushing river.

"Oh, hi.. mom, how's it going?" I asked awkwardly.

"My, how you've grown, it won't be long until you fall in love and have a family of your own," she said now standing right in front of me reaching for m hand.

"I guess, I mean last time I saw you, I was like 6 years old." I said reaching back to give her my hand.

"I... I hope your not upset about that Silena, you know I love you, so much. I just can't-"

"I understand, its okay, I'm not good at being angry, its just not my thing." I cut her of

She smiled, but then made a face as if she had seen a ghost or.. remembered she had seen a ghost, "Silena, I know you've made mistakes, that doesn't mean you have to kill yourself about it," that almost made my heart stop.

"Wait, wha-.. what are you talking about," I asked, and she pointed at my bracelet with her free hand.

_Oh crap!_ Was all I could think of.

"I'm not upset, if that's what you think, I cannot interfear with your choises," she said smiling.

"It wasn't much of a choice," I whispered.

"Everything will be okay, for everyone, I promise princess," She said giving me a hug, "I must go now, don't stop believing in love Silena," with that I was alone, in the middle of nowhere, did I mention alone? But not to worry, I knew camp like the back of my hand. Maybe I could pay a small visit to a friend... I headed south. Yup, right to the pegasus stables, gods I love those horses. Not that i'm lucky enough to talk to them, like Percy, but the has told me that they love me right back. The pegasus I use for mostly everything is named Starlet, I named her when I was 11, shes a beautiful white pegasus, and at night she almost looks pink. Chiron knew how much all the pegasus meant to me, so he allowed me to teach a pegasus riding class. Which in other words, was the best day of my life. Most pegasus (when I got there) were sleeping, Starlet looked startled, I ran to her.

"It's just me girl," I said entering the stables to see what was wrong. As she saw me she seemed to relax a bit. Then I realized what was bothering her. All the noise that came from next door aka the armory, it would bother me too if thats all I heard for 3 hours. I walked over to the armory to find Charlie.

Ones he caught my eye.

"Are you following me?" he said wish a huge smile and a chuckle.

"Yeah, I totally dig watching you make rocks into semi-functional machinery," I said humorously.

He laughed. "What's up Silena? Can't sleep?" He asked turning around to grab a hammer or something.

"Just had a small chat with Aph- my mom," I chocked.

"Oh, I hate those, not that I've had many, but they're pretty awkward," he said continuing his project.

I sat on a chair near where he was working, "What were they like?" I asked, thanks to my ADHD.

"Well, first time I met him, I was like Wow,-" he laughed as if he remembered something, "I mean, I was about 9 years old when I first met the old guy, can you imagine me? A small kid, really excited to meet his daddy for the first time, then turns out he's some 300 pound grouch?" he finished with a smile, and I couldn't help but laugh as I imagined it. Man I really loved his smile, I could stand there watching him smiling for hours and never get bored.


	3. Captain Obvious

**Yay! Chapter 3! Okay so, so far so good... I love my story, and I couldn't care less if I make any mistakes with the spelling or whatever else. So have a nice day :) (to me Silena is blonde and has blue eyes, as said in The Ultimate Guide, I seriously always pictured her like that) I hope you guys don't think I'm moving things too fast. :D **

Some time passes, and we had like a thirty minute long conversation about our parents.

He made faces from time to time, "Again?" I asked.

"Yup, that one really hurt." He said with a smirk.

"Let me see your hand," I said with a hand reaching out to him. He had really big hands, they could use some moisturizer, scars and scratches took over his skin. For a second I forgot about everything, I was lost in his eyes, and I could tell he found it tough to look away.

"We... we should get back t-"

"Yeah if you want," He said not to interested, he looked extremely tired, he could seriously pass out at any second at this point.

"What are you working on? Some kind of-" I stopped as soon as he picked it up. It was beautiful, precious, divine, any wonderful word you can think of.

"You like?" he asked, maybe because he hadn't noticed my jaw about to hit the floor.

"Like it? Are you kidding me? You made that! Its gorgeous!" I said kind of in an exaggerated way, but it was the most amazing sparkling butterfly I had ever seen in my life. Not that I had seen many or anything.

"Yup, don't ask where I got all the colored diamonds, lets just say, some of the Hermes kids owed me a favor," he said with a wink.

"Ha-ha that's great... wait, you mean, they're real?" I asked almost jerking it of his hand. Yup, real diamonds, to me, real diamonds and fake ones, are like red and blue to you.

"Well, unless _you _want to want to go around wearing fake diamonds..." he said

"Huh?" I probably sounded like an idiot, but what can I say? Diamonds make me super happy and a total spaz.

"Means they're yours." WHOA wait what?! No way in hell I would ever think about taking that from him, what kind of a person would he think I was?

"Woah, um wait- I don't know what to say," I said. More like a mumble.

"It's just a happy-end-of-summer gift." He said with a smile.

"This is seriously the best gift anyone has ever giver me Charlie, thank you so much," I said giving him a huge bear hug which I really couldn't achieve, my tiny arms could never compete with his amazing arms.

"No problem, we should probably get back to our cabins, and by the way, I'm not completely done with that, it's suppose to be a necklace," he said as he quickly put the rest of his tools back into place.

"Right, okay," I handed him the butterfly and we went off towards our cabins.

The walk back was quiet. I was surprised that we hadn't been eaten by some monster or something, but next to Charlie, I knew I was safe.

"You ever get scared?" I asked and he gave me a weird look, "I mean, like of dying or getting hurt, in battle." I finished and his expression was motionless.

"Er... not really, I mean, if I happen to die in battle, at least I die with some pride, and for something I believe in," he sounded as if he didn't want to speak of it, so I quickly changed the subject.

"So umm... what's your mom like?" Really Silena, THATS what you ask him, what if he hates his mom or something? Why do I always do that? "I mean.."

"My mom's the best, she's a chef back in Chicago," he said.

"Wow really? That must be awesome just eating all the time," I said imagining it.

He gave me a 'isn't your dad a chef too' look.

"My dad makes chocolates and other sweets, he's a pretty good cook too, i've just never really been into chocolate," I said before he could say anything.

"You are really random, you know that right?" He said looking at me as if saying 'do you ever shut up?'

"Yeah, I just hate awkward moments," I said with a sheepish smile.

"So do I, thats why I like talking to you, it's easy to be myself with you," he said, and that made me feel good. We said our goodnights and headed off to bed.

Ah, the last day of camp, everyone is saying their goodbyes and exchanging numbers and e-mails.

"Bye Silena! Stay in touch okay?" said some of my sisters as they pasted by me. All I could do was stand there and think how many of them would come back next summer. I really tried to hold back my tears, I'm completely horrified of saying goodbye. Clarisse La Rue, the head counselor of the Ares cabin caught my attention, I could tell just by the way she was looking at Chris Rodriguez, that girl was madly in love. YAY! A project.. Clarisse and I have never exactly had a friendly relationship, we rarely spoke at all, but in there somewhere, there's a super girly girl waiting for her man. Chris walked away, and she kinda, sorta saw me staring. She walked up to me.

"You saw nothing," she said in a treating tone.

"Oh yes I did," I said.

"I- you can't tell anyone,"

"Clarisse, it's pretty obvious you have a little crush on him,"

"It- No what? A crush? No I, you will not tell anyone!" she said looking embarrassed.

"You don't scare me Clarisse, but don't worry, your secret is safe with me," I said with a devious smile.


	4. My new friend

**Hey so.. this is chapter 4.. hope you like it... :) And once again, thank you for all of your nice reviews and advice. **

After a while of walking around looking for some lost items Chiron asked me to help look for, I got bored. Yeah, now the camp could now be considered empty, out of around 90 campers we had 15 left.

I spotted Clarisse on bathroom duty, ew... I wonder what she did to deserve that.

"Hey Clarisse," I said walking into the showers.

"Hand me that mop, will ya?" she said not even looking my way.

"Here, anyways Clarisse, I want to help," I said.

"Ok, you can start by folding those towels.." she said pointing towards a mountain of clean towels.

"Thats not what I meant, I want to help you get Chris," just as I said his name she turned to me with the most pissed of face a person could have.

"What?! What- Why would I need your help with _him_?" she asked.

"Well, I'm older which means I know more about this subject than you do, and I would love to see you dating," I said, she could tell I was really trying to help her.

"You're older by like a year, and okay, just teach me how to be.. like you," she responded after a few minutes of thinking about it.

"Awesome! Okay, first thing, try not to get bathroom duty. Come over to my cabin when you're done," I said, and with that I turned around and walked out the door.

"So.. someone has a little crush on Chris huh?" Conner Stroll, stood outside the shower.

"Why do you always have to eavesdrop?" I asked.

"Why do your conversations always have to be so good?" he asked.

"Touche, but seriously stay out of this... she hates me helping her out enough, now imagine if I go around telling secrets, its not friend like," I said.

"You consider Clarisse your friend?" he asked with one eyebrow up.

"Yes, yes I do, she has done so much to keep this camp safe, she has even saved your ass before Conner, if I were you, I would consider her my friend too," I said that knowingly that if would make him think about it, then feel bad.

He looked puzzled. "You're right, but I don't think th-"

"Think? Why don't you try to know? Get to know her then judge her Conner, I love you like a brother, but sometimes you can be really judgmental," I said totally dissing his statement. He smiled at me, that what I love about him, he can't ever be man with me.

"You're right, again. It's a little ironic too huh?" he asked, in his voice I heard him trying to confuse me or something.

"Right. That _I_ should be the judgmental one, being a daughter of Aphrodite and stuff?" I asked/said, since he totally just got made a fool of... he can't fool me.

"Exactly that. Gods, I wish you were blonder," he said popping out his elbow so I could hold on to it, old hollywood movie style.

"Honey, even if I were, you could never make a fool out of this blonde," I said taking his generous offer/'privilege' of holding on to him.

The rest of the way to the cabins, we made up words with w's like 'Hewo' or 'swiwing' or 'lauwing' or 'hiwawious'. What? We got really bored.

**Like 20 minutes later **

"Okay i'm here," Clarisse said gluing herself to my bunk, "now what?" she asked.

"A makeover, what else?" I said as if it were the most obvious think in the universe. I pulled out my MAC cosmetic bag which weights about 30 pounds, and her eyes almost flew out of her head.

"Woah!" was all I heard out of her.

"Ya like? It took a few sneaking out for Coca-cola runs, but its all worth it. Not always bad having Hermes kids as friends," I said with a smile, and began searching for my more natural colors which would really work for Clarisses awesome skin tone. As I began my 'operation' as I call them, she seemed to struggle with something. "Something wrong?" I asked curiously.

"No," she responded, I could tell she was lying.

"No seriously, you can tell me if anything's wrong okay?" I said assuring her.

"I... know," she said... I could not believe it... Clarisse has never considered anyone her friend outside of her cabin, except maybe Chris now.

"Really?" I asked pretty confused.

"Yeah, I kind of over heard a conversation you had with one of the Strolls, no one has ever really said.. well you get the point," she said blushing.

"It's true, you know... even though fighting is in your nature, you have a reason to fight," I said with a pompous tone in my voice. "By the way, Chris totally digs you."

"Really? How could you tell?" she asked, and I could tell she was just pretending because she knew damn well he liked her too.

I nobbed "because... he looks at you the same way..."

"the same way Beckendorf looks at you?" she asked.

I made a 'will you shut up face' at her, "Err... I wouldn't exactly des-"

"He has had a major crush on you since the day he met you," she rudely interrupted me once again.

"No! He sorta didn't like me when we first met, then after a while..."

"Yeah, I get what you mean, but... he didn't like you at first.. why?" she asked as I pulled her hair to get it of a ponytail... I swear this girl could pass for a horse's ass for never wearing her hair down. Ponytails aren't my best friends, they're more like drinking buddies to me... nothing to serious with them.

I sighted, story time! "Okay, so I got to camp when I was... 12.. or 11 I don't really remember, wait, ya know what? I was 12, because that was the year when- well thats not important. So I arrived and it was no big deal, I just had to get used to all the 'my mom is a goddess' idea. Later that day Aphrodite claimed me and I knew right away I would fit in with them," I began and Clarisse rolled her eyes as if 'yeah I know go on' type of thing.

"Anyways, I had just gotten my first Coach purse and I felt like I rocked and like I was the hottest thing in the world etc... later on that week, it got stolen and one of my older sisters blamed one of his older brothers of stealing it. Even though I repetitively told her it wasn't him, she kept on going.

"What a lot of people didn't know was that she had this huge crush on him, Charlie looked up to this guy so having some Aphrodite girl blame his brother of something really got him upset.

"My sister then admitted she didn't know who did it... blah blah blah, they got married and lived happily ever after," I finished with a sight.

"So what'd you think?" I asked

"You just waisted 5 minutes ouch.. of my life OUCH!!" she said as I fixed her eyebrows.. and pulled some out.

I laughed at the fact she thought it was a boring story... I thought it was boring too.

**NEXT CHAPTER:: all romance between Charlie and Silena :) Please let me know what you would like next... but I kinda already have an idea. :D **


	5. Bad hair day, Much?

**Yay! Chapter 5! I'm really looking forward to more Silena and Charlie time, hope you like this chapter! **

Okay... so, maybe I did go a little over board with Clarisses makeover, I mean... she wasn't even Clarisse anymore. Luckily that was exactly my plan.

"Explain one more time, before I brake your face," Clarisse said looking strait into the mirror.

"Look, when Chris sees you, he'll be so.. so confused, but in that confusion, he'll realize all the little things he loves about you, and he misses," I made gestures as I spoke.

"I fell like your speaking Chines here, but whatever, at least not too many people will see me like this," she said in disapproval to her new perfect look.

_Some Hours Later_

"So how you liking our date so far?" I asked humerously sneaking up to Charlie, since apparently we both got night sift today.

"Well, now that i'm no longer alone, it's pretty great," he smiled on of his famous smiles.

"So lets get this party started," I said while making a 'rock and roll' gesture with my hand.

"Are you wearing contacts?" he asked squinting his eyes and staring right into my eyes.

"Er.. no, why?" I asked now reaching into my pocket for my always so handy mirror I always carry around with me. Nothing wrong with them when I looked.

"Never mind, let's get to keeping this place safe, I guess," he said and yawned right after.

"Yup,"

It was quiet out, we had this Hummer truck that only the counselors where allowed to ride, and our job was to basically ride around and keep an eye out for sinister monsters that only wanted to kill us and burn the camp down but oh well.

After a few minutes of silence I spoke up.

"Remember 4th of july?" I asked and he seemed to jump up a little when I mentioned it.

"Mh-huh... what about it?" He asked pretending to concentrate on the road, which I knew was just an act, because I could totally blindfold him and he could drive all around camp because he knows it so well.

"Well, we really never got a chance to... talk?" I said questionably.

"Yeah, but, er.. we talk all the time right?" He asked puzzled.

"Not in the way I know we want to talk in..." I began, "I'm an Aphrodite girl, this is what I know best, I like you Charlie, and I don't want to sound pompous or anything but I know you like me, so just get over that shy stage," I finished and he turned to look at me still very confused.

"So you _want_ me to flirt with you?" he asked with a mellow smile.

I sighed, "Yes Charlie, I would appreciate the flirting," I said with significance.

He sighed, "No matter how nice or down to earth you are, that will never stop you from being an Aphrodite girl,"

I scoffed, "And.. you will always have that little bit of Hephaestus in you, you muscular grease ball," I said flirtatiously.

He looked back at me like 'Oh no you didn't' then made a 'okay, it's on' face, "Oh please, you know you love it," he said then pulled the brakes, I could of hit my head with the winsheald if it wasn't because he blocked me with his huge arm, and also because we were driving under 30, so the arm wasn't very necessary.

"What?" I asked.

"I think, someones out there," he said and reached to the back side of the truck, "here," he handed me a sword.

"You just carry these around?" I whispered in a loud way.(yes, it is possible)

"That's kinda my job here," he said walking out of the truck and towards my side of the vehicle. "Okay, I saw it going that way," He pointed to the right side of the road. "Follow me," he whispered.

A few feet into the woods, I could hear a bunch of confused and angry tree nymphs. I spotted a dark shadow to my right side.

"Over there!" I said and pointed at the shadow, it came closer as it noticed us. "It's... Nico?" I said recognizing the young boy whom I had met just some time ago. He was all dressed in black and had a small blade on his hand.

"Oh Thanks the gods, it's you guys, You," he pointed at Charlie, "we have to talk."

_Later_

Any other day I would of woken up by any random noise, apparently not today. Last night Chiron asured me it was okay to take the rest of the night off. So I headed of to bed. Lets see I slept at around 4 am it was now 10am... thats all right I guess, more than enough actually. I did the usual, get up, get dresses.

"Morning girls," I said strolling across my cabin, the three girls that were left in the cabin said nothing and just stared at me with their mouthes shaped like an o. "what?" I asked curiously with a smile.

"What did you do to your hair?" The oldest of the three spoke up while the other two were still in shock.

"WHAT? My hair?" I asked and held my hand out for a mirror, what on earth was going on?

Jade, the oldest, handed me her mirror.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed with the top of my lungs. I stood there like an idiot, who could of done such a horrifying thing? "MY HAIR IS BLUE!" I yelled again.

The door flew open, it was Chiron and others behind him, I guess they heard me.

All of them stood there looking at my hair, including Charlie and the Stroll brothers, but the Strolls looked like they were about to die of laughter.

"You!" I pointed at them "I'll kill you!" I yelled then threw myself towards their direction, I was stopped by Charlie.

"Silena, now it's red," Charlie said cool as a cucumber.

I turned to Chiron, "Whats wrong with me?" I asked about to burst into tears.

"I believe it's a gift from your mother Silena, Aphrodite has the power to change hair and eye color most of the time." He finished.

"So now what? I'm just suppose to be okay with this?" I asked.. then thought a little, I ran towards my dresser and stared deep into my eyes WOW! "my eyes are.. like some sort of rainbow-y color,"

"Your having troubles figuring out how you feel about this," He said.

"I think you look nice," Charlie said getting closer to me as if he was going to hug me. "Just relax, breathe and think about... rainbows and sunshine or something," He smiled and rapped his arms around my waist, I leaned my head on his chest, for a second I forgot everyone else was in the room, like it was just Charlie and I.

Just the two of us.

Before I knew it


	6. It's Fly

**Hey Guys! Sorry that I haven't written in a while -.-... Well, a looonnee while. Thank you so much for all the nice reviews, and i'm just grateful that I have people who support my story. Also I would like to edit my previous chapters, but I promise I will try a whole lot more to make this chapter really perfect... or close to it :) it's all for you guys. I'm also gonna ask a question a week. Just so I can get to know my readers better :) **

You know... I've always wanted to be one of those kids that runs away from home to join the circus. Only problem was I never really had a badass 'power' or weird thing about myself that I could show off. Well, until now. Now I am the freakiest person in the whole camp.

I learned that my gift was actually really easy to control. Chiron explained to me, that the only reason it is easy to control, is because I am not a very emotional person. I still don't now if thats a good or bad thing.

"Yo Silena, Chiron is looking for all the heads of the houses for a meeting," Jack Hall, one of the Apollo kids, cried as he saw me walking across the basketball court. He then continued into shooting the basketball or whatever. Sorry, I was never good at sports.

"Thanks!" I yelled back.

So as I got back I began to worry. What if someone was hurt?

What if it was one of my siblings?

What if the camp was closing down?

"Whoa, Silena chill... your hair is blue, whats wrong?" Travis said as he saw me intensely thinking to myself.

"Er... I was just thinking," I said with a small silly smirk.

"Not very nice thoughts i'm guessing..." he paused, "Don't be blue, child of the moon," he continued.

I chucked then said, "Wow, Travis, sometimes I think your naturally drunk,".

We took a seat around the Ping-Pong table, I took the seat between Charlie and Katie.

Chiron walked in and took a long, deep breath.

" I didn't want it to come to this, but we are going to have to bring all campers back to the camp. It's no longer safe for them out there. Karen and Mike Miller were sent to the emergency room last night," he said with a lot of emotion.

Katie gasped at the sound of her brother and sisters names being called. I gave her a hug.

Chiron walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "They're alright now, Katie." And that is all he said to her.

"Campers will begin to come today and tomorrow, and we will train the day after tomorrow,". With that he walked away.

"I guess this is getting very serious," Charlie said, breaking the silence.

"It is... I mean, never in the time that I have been in camp, have we had to bring everyone back to camp," Annabeth said in a whisper.

Before any of us spoke again Percy entered the room, all our eyes we're on him.

"Percy!" Annabeth got up to give him a hug faster than anything i've ever seen her do before, except maybe in battle.

The rest of us just stood up, Charlie gave him a friendly pat in the back, I gave him a friendly hug and so did Katie, and Clarisse gave him a slight punch and rolled her eyes. The Stroll brother pretended to cry and gave him bear hugs, saying things like 'never leave us again' or 'we missed you sooo mucchh'.

We told him what Chiron told us about camp, and what we had done while he was gone.

Charlie announced he had to speak to Percy in pirate, my first thought was that it had something to do with that Nico kid and what he told Charlie a few weeks ago.

The rest of us walked out.

"Clarie!" I said walking up to Clarisse, and grabing her arm.

"Oh gods.. what do you want? And what did you call m-"

"Oh please, I just want to talk to you, we are friends.. arn't we?" that last part make me sound worried.

She sighed, "yes. Yes we are,"

"Fantastic, so then.. how's it going with ehem.. you know who..." I asked, "Have you been talking to him?"

"Yes, things are fine," she was hiding something... it was really impossible to not notice.

I gave her a don't-freaking-lie-to-me look. "really?" I asked sarcasticly.

She make a sound letting me know she was getting annoyed, she then dragged me to the volleyball court. "He said.. he said.."

"WELL! What did he say woman!" I asked irritated.

"He said he thought I was … beautiful," she finished looking sheepish.

She looked confused when she realized I wasn't shocked. Truth was, I was thinking. I was imagining that moment. "That's great! Don't be modest." I finally said.

"I didn't know what to say..." she said.

"Uh-oh.. what did you say?" I asked afraid of what she might say.

"I said... 'you too'," She said burying her face in her hands.

"Wow," I laughed, "been there, it's not so bad, trust me, he probably just found it cute," I meant that, the first boy I ever had a crush on, yeah been there done that.

She was about to speak again when I got a tap on my shoulder, it was Charlie and Percy.

"You guys wanna come to the Pegasus stables with us?" Charlie asked.

It only took us a few minutes to get there. On the way there we bumped into Chris and he asked Clarisse to join him for a walk, the smile on her face was one I have never seen from her.. like ever.

So as we walked further, Charlie graved my hand. He smiled at me and leaned for a peck on the lips. Percy took a double-glace, I guess he thought Charlie had no game. The pegasus stabled we're right about next to the forges, which really pisses off the pegasus most of the time. Starlet greeted me as soon as we entered the stable.

"She says she missed you," Percy said with a smile.

"Whaaattt? Starlet, I came to visit you yesterday, love," I said petting her hair.

"She says 'Oh yeah, I forgot," Percy translated with a chuckle. He then proceeded to give Blackjack a sugar cube.

**Eh. Sorry about this chapter... I wanted to add a fight, or something but I'm not really good at that :S... Anyways, thank you soo much for reading. Question of the week: How are you planning on spending the holidays? Review :) Thanks guys!**


	7. Furious!

**Okay guys, thanks for reading :)**

**I don't own anything..**

**Review and favorite!**

**Thanks :)**

As we walked back to the cabin area, Percy stayed behind to catch up with Blackjack, and Charlie got asked by one of his brothers to help him in the forges.

He insisted on walking me back to my cabin but I asked him not to. The war was far more important.

I realized the difference since we left to now, there must be 40 kids now, before there were only around 15. I saw about 6 of my sisters laughing and giggling, all I could think was, 'well at least they're not fighting'. I spoke too soon.

I spotted Ashlee Little, one of the Hephaestus girls, crying. She is the sweetest girl, with the most enormous personality.

What ever could be bothering her, I had to put an end to. I wrapped my arm around her and spoke up "What's wrong Ash?".

She wasn't crying hardcore, her eyes were red and the little bit of eyeliner that she had on was running. Any one could tell she had been crying, but she was trying to hide it.

"Nothing," she avoided looking me in the eye.

I took her hand and dragged her to the back of her cabin, "Please Ash, you know you can trust me," I said.

"I'm just being a baby, Sarah, she was just talking crap, I know better than let it bother me," she said then took a deep long breath. "She said... Lex .. was too good for me and I didn't deserve him..".

"And you believed her?" I asked pretty surprised, Sarah, one of my more -ehem- annoying siblings, and Ashlee where from the same town. Lex is an Apollo kid, and Ash's boyfriend. He adores her, and how do I know? Well, who do you think got them together?

"No, well, yes..." She said before bursting into tears again.

I was furious. Sarah was soooo gonna get it.

"What do I hate worst than neon colors? A beautiful girl, inside and out, that doesn't realize how amazing she is," I said to Ash, I knew she could hear the anger in my tone. "Sarah might have a great smile and lots of complements on how 'Hot' she is, but she doesn't have a boyfriend who calls her beautiful," I whispers and pulled the hair away from her face, revealing her amazing hazel eyes.

She managed a smile, and I smiled back, but she still had some tears on her cheeks.

A loud crash interrupted us. I turned to find that a basketball had been thrown a bit too high.

"I'll get it!" was all we heard before Lex found us. He threw the basketball back to the court, and ran towards us.

"Wha- who's ass am I kicking?" He said and wrapped his arms around Ashlee.

"Don't worry, Lexster, I got this," I said patting his back.

With that I turned around and walked towards my cabin. Where I found most of the girls sitting around gossiping and complaining about how annoying camp was.

I walked passed them like they didn't even exist, which usually pisses them off pretty badly. I stood in front of the cabin looking out to the campers.

"All Aphrodite kids please report to your cabin.. NOW!" I yelled thunderously. It was kinda frighting actually. I even saw some of the Ares kids finch. Most of the girls looked surprised, now that I think about it... no one in camp has really ever seen me angry. Get ready for hell.

I walked inside and sat with my arms and legs crossed on my bed, which was the only bed not facing another, mine was facing the door. As they began to walk in, they stared at me as if I was a ticking bomb. I made a gesture to them to take a seat on the floor in front of me.

"Er... the floor?" Drew said, gods was she annoying, I really hated the idea that she was the next oldest to me.

I stared at her as if I was ready to kill and I guess she got the message because she sat right away.

I didn't speak until I saw all twenty-four of them sitting on the floor. I was about to speak when I heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" I asked... screamed.

"Woah! You are upset, I didn't believe it at first," Charlie walked in shaking his head to my siblings as if saying 'You've done it this time,'.

"You can stay and watch if you want!" I heard a voice coming from just outside the window next to my bed. It was the Stroll bros.

I rolled my eyes and gestured him to sit on my bed if he wanted.

I sighted, "What the hell is wrong with you people?" I began, "What good? Why does hurting people please you all?" I asked, my voice began to crack.

"I don't understand... am I missing something here? Because I just don't see it. Our mother, she is so misunderstood, why? Because of you all. You are all living examples of her. Love, what does that word mean to you all? Apparently nothing!" I felt tears flowing down my cheeks, Charlie buried me in his chest, and wrapped his arms around me. I pushed him away slightly.

"We are here to spread love, not rumors. We are here to help, not to make things worst. Aphrodite must be so ashamed of some of you," I sighted, "and I know she agrees with me when I say most of you will never learn. Unless... Ehem well, unless you are punished," I could feel Charlies hand holding mine. I turned to look at him, he had a devious smile on his face.

"Each time I hear of one of you hurt someone, or spread a rumor, you will be punished, but if you are spreading the love, and the passion Aphrodite represents, you will be rewarded. To make sure all of you know i'm dead serious, Sarah, you have hurt someone today, no lipgloss for 3 days," I heard like 10 really loud gasps.

"I'm sorry, that's all you have to say to her to have your punishment removed.". The look on her face was priceless.

"That's all I have to say guys, and remember, I have eyes and ears aaaallll over the camp." I send the crowd a kiss, and made a gesture to let them know they may vacate.

**:) Thanks for reading guys!, **

**What'd you think? **

**Sorry for making you guys wait... Tomorrow is New Years! Happy 1011 guys! **

**What was your favorite moment of 2010?**


End file.
